Various types of leverage devices have been proposed for removing lids from containers such as paint cans. Most of these devices are flat and thin-bladed metal objects that are used to pry lids from the metal sealing channel of the paint can. However, with the recent trend toward all plastic paint containers such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,348, problems have arisen when prior art opening devices have been used. The sharp edges of the flat, thin-bladed metal openers can dig into and permanently deform the outer edges of the lid and the container rim creating opportunities for the seal to be compromised. Where metal lids and rim assemblies have been used in the past, friction between the annular rings of the lid and rim assembly maintain closure of the lid on the container. In the new, all plastic containers, a snap-fit between a locking notch on the lid and corresponding locking tab on the rim assembly is used to maintain closure. When opening the all plastic container, there is not a gradual release as was previously experienced when opening a metal lid/can held in place by friction. Rather, force is exerted on the plastic material causing it to flex until the notch and tab are separated and the closure pops open. Thus, in order to effectuate opening of a plastic lid/rim assembly, an additional radial inward force is needed to temporarily deform the plastic material of the lid and/or rim to effectuate disengagement of the notch and tab. In addition, it is necessary to provide significantly more vertical lift than was associated with metal lid/rim assemblies due to the snap-fit of the lid and rim.